Et Tu, Alfred?
by Captain Turnip
Summary: Arthur Kirkland is the secretary to an older gentleman named Christophe, whom is best friends with a dense boy, Alfred. All of the relationships between the three are rather sketchy and confusing, but clearer pastures lay ahead. OC's and Office Human AU. PAIRINGS INCLUDE: OC/Arthur OC/Alfred and eventually USUK
1. Chapter 1: More Than Just Coworkers

"Happy birthday!" The coworkers screamed joyously through the small break space that was provided on their floor.

"Really, guys, you didn't have to do this." A man with long, curly, black hair blushed slightly at his friends. His secretary stood by his side, glancing down at his watch.

"We have the meeting with your dad in ten minutes, Christophe." The small secretary said to him. His voice was a little nervous as he was growing anxious from the large crowd of office workers. His shaggy blonde hair hung directly above his thick eyebrows as he looked up at Christophe.

"Looks like I have to go. All business with this one!" He chuckled to his friends and tapped his secretary on the shoulder, causing the smaller blonde to become more nervous and blush. "Alright, Arthur. I'll be up in a few. Could you get my papers ready for me?"

"Of course." Arthur took his chance to leave and quickly walked out of the room, accidentally knocking into someone on his way out. " Sorry." He turned around and said quickly before rushing out.

The man turned around to respond but Arthur had already walked around the corner. "Who was that?" The man asked a woman standing to his right. She had silky black hair that went down to the middle of her back and sat against the shoulder pads of her stylish light gray suit. She smiled at the man as she moved her hair to one shoulder, revealing her neck. The man's the man's eyes flickered behind his glasses in confusion. He tilted his head slightly, making his soft blonde locks move across his forehead, but his cowlick stood its ground on the top where his hair parted.

"I thought you would know by now." The woman said in a slight mock tone. "I suppose your best friend had neglected to tell you about his new toy, Alfred." She began to pout slightly as if to pity Alfred.

"What are you talking about, Cassy?"

"My name is Cassandra. Cas-san-dra." She grimaced at Alfred's childish smile. "Why do you insist on using nicknames."

"I love using nicknames! You know-"

"As I was saying," Cassandra interrupted Alfred before he began _another_ immature rant, "Christophe got a new secretary, and rumor has it they're more than just coworkers." She raised her eyebrows suggestively to imply their relationship, but the comment just flew over Alfred's head.

"So, they're friends? Don't worry about me, Cassy. I'm not jealous. I have friends other than Chris, like you." Alfred said obliviously, smiling from ear to ear. Cassandra rolled her eyes at the boy before dragging him out of the loud break room.

"They're not friends, Alfred!" She exclaimed in a soft whisper.

Arthur had been rushing down the hall back to the break room. _It has been 'a few' and he still hasn't left! _He thought to himself, rushing down the halls. Until he heard Cassandra. He stopped dead in his tracks, peeking from the corner to confirm her identity. She was standing with Christophe's best friend whispering about something, but it was just too quiet for Arthur to hear.

"Ugh!" Cassandra began to grow tired of Alfred's dense mindset. "Let me spell it put for you then! Arthur is fucking your 'best bud' Christophe!" She nearly screamed while making quotations in the air with her fingers. Just as she realized what she had done, she began to look around almost frantically.

Arthur just sat behind the corner nearly panicking. It was a complete violation of the rules to date a fellow office employee - let alone sleep with them - and Arthur had done both. He began to shake, his head grew light and he sunk against the wall, holding back tears. What was he to do?

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm pretty excited for this fan fiction. I know chapter one is a little short, but its more for preview. Hope you like it!**


	2. Chapter 2: Murky Waters

_It's been more than ten minutes. Arthur is going to be pretty pissed. _Christophechuckled a goodbye to his friends and rushed through the hall, thinking of ways to avoid the lecture Arthur was going to give.

"Ooooooooh!" Alfred quickly made all of the connections in his head and apologized for his misinterpretation of the implications given. He gave a large beaming smile to try to make up for it, but it only made Cassandra sigh hopelessly.

"Oh, Al." Christophe noticed the two off by the cubicles. "Its not like you to miss out on cake. They're serving it right now." Christophe gestured back down the hallway he just came through.

"I'm just chatting with Cassy." Alfred's smile flickered slightly. "Like I would miss out on free cake!" Cassandra rolled her eyes at him for what seemed like the thousandth time, but when she glanced back to him she noticed him avoiding eye contact with Christophe. "Why don't we go for some of that cake before its gone!"

"Hm." Cassandra glared toward Christophe, studying him before following Alfred back with a devious smile on her face.

Christophe turned toward the other hall, heading upstairs to his office. Arthur heard someone coming and quickly tried to collect himself.

"Arthur?" Christophe glanced down to him as he tried to stop crying. But the shaking wouldn't stop; he felt scared, lost, and alone. Christophe knelt down and pulled Arthur to him, holding him.

"What happened?" Christophe tried to wipe the tears off of Arthur's face. They sat on the floor for a few minutes awaiting Arthur's answer that wouldn't come so easily. Christophe rolled his eyes, "Are you really going to do this now?" His voice was blunt and almost harsh. Arthur jumped at the sudden comment and stared at Christophe before scooting back slightly. His chest tightened from the assumption of being unwanted while the tears began to roll off his face again. Christophe sighed and pulled Arthur back to him. "Just tell me what's wrong, would you?"

Arthur tried to speak. He opened his mouth, just remembering what to say, but no words came out. It was another long silence before he tried to speak again. "They know.. and I know that its against the rules to date a coworker. Especially if they're your boss."

"Who knows what?" Christophe used a softer tone before being blunt once more. "Be clear. Its hard to understand you." Arthur flinched slightly at this, as if the words could wound him physically.

"There's a rumor that we're d-dating. If they find out its true we'll both be fired." Arthur managed to say between sobs.

"We won't get found out." Christophe sighed somewhat loudly.

"How do you know?"

"We won't, okay?" Christophe stared directly into the other's eyes sternly. Arthur nodded and whispered an okay before taking a hug from him. Christophe bit his lip and punched himself internally. He closely examined the past half hour of his life, re-observing how other's acted towards him. His memory was almost supernatural; every detail had been replayed in his head just as he experienced it before.

"W-we should go soon." Arthur began to contain his sobs more. "We're already late for the meeting with your dad." He stood to his feet and straightened out his dress shirt and sweater vest.

"Alright." Christophe walked with Arthur to retrieve his papers from his office. Christophe had made a relatively small suspect list with one name obviously on top: Cassandra.

There was a gruff older man sitting behind a large mahogany desk, which had stationary neatly arranged on the surface. The caucasion man had a white-gray come over accompanied by wrinkles around his brow and mouth. The complete look of the man was stern and professional, from his perfectly pressed suit to his pale, overworked eyes. Yet, the approving smile he was presenting made him approachable.

His, son on the other hand, strolled in with pride. His dark caramel skin and shoulder length curly black hair was conflicting when you put the two together. You could never, in a hundred years, guess they were father and son, and no one did. His contrasting lavendar button-up gave a more laid back look to him, like a friend at a upper-middle class resteraunt, rather than the heir to a multi-billionare business. He calmly strode in and began the conversation with a formal approach.

"Good morning, Father." He bowed his head slightly, as his secretary walked in, nearly silently. He gave a small bow as well.

"Morning, sir."

"Cut the formalities, boys!" The father beamed excitedly from his desk. "Christophe, as you know, I am retiring." Christophe nodded.

"I assume my uncle will be taking over?" He tried to seem excited about it, though his goal was to own the business himself.

"My younger brother never did anything useful with his life. Why should I choose him?" His mood turned slightly distasteful for a moment. Arthur sat behind the spot light with his head lowered slightly to keep the CEO from seeing his 'post-crying' face.

"Who is it then?" Christophe gave a questioning look.

"You, boy!" His father slapped his hand onto Christophe's back, as if to somehow make the realization more clear and immediate. "You will be moving into this office a month from today." He gestured at the room with a large window looking over the cityscape. "Try to keep this a secret, too. I want to make the announcement to the company and press shortly before your promotion. I don't need reporters spreading rumors before you even have a reputation to ruin." His voice was blatantly annoyed at the mentioning of the unwanted publicity. Christophe gave a slight nod of the head before ending the meeting with his father with plans to celebrate within the next month.

"What's wrong, Al!" A coworker smiled at Alfred. He wore a casual plaid button-up and dark jeans, surprisingly more casual and cheery than the former. "Its a celebration! There's cake, dri-.. Well, I guess its not really a _drink _but you get my drift." The odd toadhead rambeled on about a good place to get a cheap beer before catching Alfred's attention again. "- and Christophe went once, but he complained about the 'liquor having a premature taste'. I think its just fucking amazing though." The otherwise lazy man went on enthusiasticly about anything, seeing as he was excused from work. "Well, how about we grab a drink after work in a few days. It could be fun."

"Yeah," Alfred forced a smile and a response. "That sounds cool, Gilbert."

"Gilbert? That's not like you to use my full name." Gilbert gave him a questioning look. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Maybe you're just so happy to miss work that you are over powering my hero attitude!" Al grinned from ear to ear and placed his hands on his hips, as if to be a superhero himself.

"Ah! There's the Al I know." Gilbert started laughing to the familiarity of the now cheery Alfred, whom joined in. Though Alfred wasn't really listening to most of what Gilbert began to ramble about. It was like an old static radio constantly tuning in and out of the conversation between thoughts and comments. _Christophe.._ He thought, _with some boy I've never heard of, let alone met. _He began to feel a tightness overwhelm his chest. Why was he hurting so much from something so trivial? Surely he would've told him eventually. _This shouldn't be bothering me. _He began to repeat himself, blocking out the old radio completely. _This shouldn't be bothering me. This shouldn't. It shouldn't. _

_IT SHOULDN'T._

A tap met his shoulder. He jumped back to reality, as if his mind had left his body and had shocked the vessel as it returned.

"Alfred? Were you even listening?" It was Cassandra. _When did she get there? _He touched his own head lightly, hoping to somehow regain a memory he never had. He began to give a toothy grin and rub the back of his head.

"Sorry! I just can't stop thinking about the new Captain America movie!" He began to force through a chuckle. "What were we going on about, again?"

"We're all going to the bar tonight, of you're free." Cassandra gave Alfred a questioning look before Gilbert continued obliviously. "Well of course you're free! Why miss out on free beer and fun times!"

"Free beer?" Cassandra sounded almost concerned.

"Yeah and you're paying," Gilbert beamed at Cassandra before being thuroughly lectured. Alfred looked down at his watch and saw his chance to escape the crowd before anyone noticed his mood changes. "Man I was just joking around!" Four o'clock. It was time for him to leave.

"I have to go, dudes." He glanced to them. "I have to go feed my cat, but I'll meet you at the bar, at... seven?" His voice became less confident.

"Nine." Cassandra corrected him.

"Yeah. Then." He flashed a peace sign back to them. "Bye!" He escaped the crowd in mere moments.

Alfred had just escaped the room, almost tripping on himself on the way out. Luckily he had caught himself, but not the person that happened to be passing by the break room.

"Hey!" Two large eyebrows furrowed together. "Watch it!" Their eyes met for a moment. Alfred felt sudden anger, jealousy, and hate for the former. His face began to scrunch up and he scowled under his breath. Until he heard a familiar voice.

"Hey. I gotta go. Can you finish filing these for me?" _Christophe.. _Alfred turned back, his eyes widened slightly, and he watched the scene unfold. Arthur nodded before grabbing the papers from Christophe and returning down the hall. Christophe began walking toward the exit. Toward Alfred. Their eyes met and Christophe threw on his trademark smile. Alfred could feel his heart beat; he could hear it.

Thump.

Thump.

Thump.

"Hey, Al." Christophe waved casually towards Alfred. Alfred hesitated slightly before smiling back and almost hopping towards Christophe.

"Hey! Where 'ya headin'?"

"Just down the street to pick up some coffee." He held up a rewards card to a coffee shop that a lot of the office workers frequented.

"Ooh! Then you can walk me home!" Alfred gave Christophe a wink and when their eyes met he felt his face heat up. Embarrassed, Alfred turned away quickly, as his cheeks grew a darker color.

"Alright. I have time to spare." Alfred was ecstatic. Though the walk was mostly silent Alfred couldn't have felt happier!

The streets of the city were always busy and noisy. Alfred enjoyed the lights of the cars and the bustle of the people all around him, reminding him that he isn't all alone in the world. He glanced around the crowd until his eyes met with a pair of green ones. He felt this almost instant boiling anger, until he realized that it was just a stranger. He shook himself out of the phase.

"So, uh, Christophe. " Alfred glanced in Christophe's general direction to insure he got his attention.

"Yes?" Christophe raised a brow.

"There's this rumor that's been floating around that you're _with _your secretary." Alfred grabbed his elbow and watched his feet to show himself that he was still grounded. Still there.

"What?" Christophe began to chuckle. "What nonsense. How could I risk my career and the over all professionalism of the office for the sake of someone so insignificant." Alfred looked up at him. His eyes were almost sparkling as he regained a bit of hope. "I mean.. He's a good kid, and he gets his job done. That's all I need him for."

"That's good." They returned to silence for some time before Alfred spoke up again. "Would you ever risk it?" Christophe gave him another curious look. "Your career, I mean. For someone else.." Alfred's blue eyes grew clouded and distant.

There was a short break between responses. It seemed deep and endless at times, like the ocean. It slowly engulfed Alfred's being just short enough for him to survive, but still long enough to be considered drowning. He thought he was going to sink until Christophe finally gave him repreive.

"Yes, but only for one person."

"W-What? Who?" Alfred responded almost too quickly.

"That's for me to know, and you to find out." Christophe gave a nod good bye before heading farther down the street. Alfred gave the street a look around before noticing he was at his apartment building's entrance. The water was just too dark and deep for him to see he reached his destination.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This chapter took a while, but at least its longer. I couldn't decide whether to keep writing in this chapter or just make a third one already. Well, hope you liked.**

**Chapter three might be more like a side story, so sorry if its not what you expected**


End file.
